Episode 5
by Beth Newman
Summary: We continue the story of the CBS daytime drama, 'Guiding Light'


Episode 5

Choices

**Part 1**

**Take Your Daughter to Work Day**

Lizzie Spaulding Lewis enters her father's office.

"I'm so glad you're back, honey. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Phillip says.

"Dad," Lizzie begins, "I'm only here because you asked me. Bill's not thrilled that I'm returning to work so soon after having Little H.B.".

"I promise, I will make it up to you." Phillip then tells his daughter about new plans for Spaulding. "We're back on the air with WSPR, and I want you to oversee it," he states.

Lizzie expresses her apprehension until Phillip tells her that Holly Reid has agreed to come on board to run the station. "All you have to do is stay on top of the numbers and perhaps offer some programming suggestions."

"Fine. I can do that, but I can't help think that it will be a wasted effort," Lizzie muses.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Phillip.

"I've heard the rumors. Alan-Michael is back in town. I have a feeling that's why you're so eager to get the WSPR project off the ground," Lizzie is a little ashamed to bring this up, but she's also a little perturbed at her father's insistence that she come back to work.

"Alan-Michal has nothing to do with this. You and I have no worries. Spaulding is ours, and will remain ours as long as we stick together and play as a team." Phillip then instructs her to contact Holly immediately in order to discuss WSPR.

**Part 2**

**A Not-So-Chance Encounter**

Alone at a table in Towers, Edmund Winslow scans _The Springfield Journal_, and wonders about his next move.

I'm a hero now, in a sense, he thinks to himself. So why do I feel so alone and ostracized still?

Just then, a gentleman approaches his table.

"Edmund Winslow?" he asks.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Edmund inquires.

"My name is Alan-Michael Spaulding."

"Oh, yes! The youngest son of the great Alan Spaulding." Edmund rises and shakes Alan-Michael's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says.

"Likewise," replies Alan-Michael. "I've heard an awful lot about you."

"Don't believe everything you hear. The citizens of Springfield can be incredibly closed-minded," Edmund says.

"No," Alan-Michael begins, "I'm referring to your recent stint as an American hero." The two men chat about Edmund and his involvement in bringing down Jeffrey O'Neal and The Syndicate. Then, Alan-Michael changes the subject.

"I can't help but think," he begins, "that you might prove beneficial to Spaulding Enterprises in some capacity."

"I'm sure your brother, Phillip, would disagree," Edmund chuckles.

"It may not be up to Phillip," Alan-Michael says.

"Indeed? How intriguing!" Edmund gushes.

"What I need, Edmund is this: someone who's willing to help me encourage our stock holders and board members to consider necessary changes. Spaulding Enterprises is running the risk of stagnation, and we simply cannot let that happen. We can't have somebody half-heartedly running the show."

"Suppose I'm able to do that – and I'm not saying I can – I trust that I'll be rewarded in some fashion?"

"I can use someone at Spaulding with international connections such as yours," Alan-Michael tells him. "Once I take my rightful place at Spaulding, I'll have a place for you."

**Part 3**

**Old Wounds**

Meanwhile at Company, Ross Marler sits alone in a corner booth and awaits the arrival of Blake. She enters, he stands, and they merely stare at each other for a moment.

"I suppose we've got a lot to discuss," he finally says.

They silently sit, and then Ross begins:

"I can't imagine what I've put you through these last few years. You must hate me, and I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"You are a liar and a betrayer," Blake says softly.

"If there were any other way, Blake, I would have done it," Ross replies.

"Do you have any idea what our kids have gone through? What I've gone through?" Blake raises her voice.

"I can't imagine," Ross says, "I only hope that, in time, you all will forgive me."

"I don't know that I could ever do that!" Blake exclaims, "A marriage is supposed to be based on trust. How can I ever trust you after something like this?"

Ross understands where she's coming from, but is none too happy by her unwillingness to listen.

"Yes, trust is the foundation of marriage – a foundation that was damaged long before I disappeared," he replies.

"Oh, nice, Ross, real nice – bring up my past mistakes! Bring up Rick Bauer and Ben Warren! Bring up Alan-Michael Spaulding!" She puts her face in her hands and begins to sob. "How dare you compare my mistakes with what you've done? Pretending to die, staying away for years, and to top it off, having Dinah help you pull off the whole thing instead of me. I should have been the one to help you! I could have gone away with you!"

They sit silently for a moment.

"What do you want, Blake?" Ross inquires.

"I've changed, Ross," she says, "I'm not that same flighty little girl you married. I want more. I want a real relationship with a man I can trust. A man who would never desert me or my children!"

"And that man is Frank Cooper?"

Blake pauses and thinks. "Yes," she says, "that man is Frank Cooper."

And with that, Blake leaves Company.

**Part 4**

**TV Talk**

Holly Reid and Lizzie Lewis sit inside Holly's newly renovated office at WSPR. Following a brief chat, Holly brings up the inevitable.

"You know, Lizzie," she begins, "I can't help but be more than a little concerned about signing up for this. I've heard the most recent Spaulding scuttlebutt."

"My dad has no intention of allowing Alan-Michael to cease control of the company," Lizzie tells her. "Spaulding Enterprises will remain just as it is."

"I hear that that's part of the problem," Holly responds.

"Dad has a lot of great ideas for the company, and those plans include WSPR," Lizzie says.

"Well, I'll certainly hold up my end of the bargain. Any ideas for new programming?"

"Yes!" Lizzie responds enthusiastically and hands her a sheet of paper. Holly reads it and groans.

"A reality show!" she cries. "Lizzie, I don't think so."

Lizzie explains that reality TV is all the rage right now. The producers behind _Doctors' Wives_ merely want to come to Springfield and record the daily routine of a medical Mrs. Then, the Springfield portion would be edited into a final weekly broadcast featuring doctors' wives from all over the country.

"And who would be dumb enough to agree to this?" Holly asks.

"No one, yet," Lizzie says, "but I do have somebody in mind."

**Part 5**

**Unwelcome Guests**

Phillip Spaulding brainstorms ideas alone in his office. Just then, his receptionist, Kimberly, buzzes him from the front desk to inform him that two board members of Spaulding Enterprises are waiting to see him.

Phillip opens his office door and enthusiastically greets them.

"Gentlemen, great to see you both," he starts, "I've got a few ideas I'd like to run past you."

One of the men interrupts him. "Mr. Spaulding, we need to talk," he says.

"I agree. Let's do it. There's an awful lot of unchartered business out there!" Phillip exclaims.

The other man clears his throat. "We need to tell you, Mr. Spaulding, that the board is quite concerned with how business has been conducted lately." Phillip assures him that all is well.

"With all due respect, sir, all is not well," the first man interrupts. "We've been asked by the board to come by and see you personally in order to let you know something."

"What's that?" Phillip asks dryly.

"That we are quite desirous of change here at Spaulding. New ideas. New blood. Therefore we feel that it would be in the best interest of the company to schedule an official meeting with you, your aunt, and your brother to help us determine our next move."

Phillip pauses, then says, "I think that's a great idea, gentlemen. I'll have my secretary make all of the arrangements. We'll be in touch."

The men leave. After a brief moment, Phillip picks up a stack of files from is desk and hurls them across the room.

**Part 6**

**The First Step**

Once Alan-Michal leaves, Edmund is alone again at his table inside Towers, thinking about Alan-Michael's proposal. Not only could a position at Spaulding help him establish real roots in Springfield, it could also help him to reinvent himself. No longer will they see me as a pariah, he thinks, but an upstanding citizen willing and ready to handle new above-board responsibilities.

Just then, a beautiful blonde catches his eye.

It's Beth Reigns, his former wife.

Edmund is happy to see her, for a number of reasons.


End file.
